


Mage: Chapter 31- Break Out (Part 1)

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 31- Break Out (Part 1)

Chapter 31- Break Out (Part 1)

Part 1- A Brief Recap 

Alex and Tony had managed to get through the full week trapped inside Mr. Morhan’s prison. Despite many more close call with The Anvil, Alex had kept his temper in check and managed to have no further run-ins with the guards. With the date of their escape finally arriving, Alex readied himself for the battle that was to come.

Part 2- Preparing For Battle (Part 1)

The chatter and cheers of the gathering audience began to echo through the stone halls of the prison. Alex sat slouched up against the wall, taking in a series of deep long breaths to ready himself. Tony turned his head to look at his friend from his position beside him.

“You’re not nervous are you?” asked Tony.

“Not really, just preparing myself,” Alex replied as he stood up and began to stretch out his arms.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, I heard they got you up against some new kid,” Tony said comfortingly.

“I told you, I’m not nervous.”

The doors to the cell block suddenly swung open and two guards entered. They walked over to the metal door to the cells and began to unlock them.

“Guess I’m up,” Alex said as he strode towards the exit. 

“Good lucked!” Tony called out.

Part 3- Preparing For Battle (Part 2)

Mr. Morhan opened the door to his office at the arena. He entered the room followed behind by Liz and Mr. Thucho. Mr. Morhan reached his hand to the wall flicking a switch filling the room with light.

“Ahh, I’ve been looking forward to this. It’ll be good to take my mind off all this business in Niske,” Mr. Morhan said as he sat down at his desk. 

“Yes, it will be good to see that pesky little assassin meet his end. Wouldn’t you agree, Elizabeth?” Mr. Thucho asked in an accusatory voice. 

“Yes I suppose it will be,” Liz replied. “Ha, that’s what you think. No way Alex is gonna loose to that newbie,” she thought to herself.

“Did you make the change to the lineup as I requested Mr. Thucho?” Mr. Morhan asked.

“Yes sir, all arrangements have been made,” Thucho confirmed.

Liz's ears perked up as she heard the pair’s conversation.

“Huh? Change?” Liz questioned quietly to herself.

Part 3- Preparing For Battle (Part 3)

Alex stood in the dimly lit, dank waiting room, stretching out every muscle in his body. He took in a series of deep breaths as he listened to the growing cheers of the audience.

“Ok Alex, you’ve got this. Just wait for the lights to go out and we’re good,” Alex said, pepping himself up.

“And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for. He disappointed us all with his poor showing last week. Let’s hope this time he can give us some entertainment,” the commentator called out.

The large gate began to pull open, filling the room with the bright light of the area outside. Alex began to walk towards the opening gate.

“Introducing… Theee Wiiiimp,” called out the announcer.

The crowd began to let out a barge of boos and cruel heckles as Alex walked out into the arena. Alex kept his head down trying to avoid making eye contact with the crowd.

“Why’d I have to get stuck with such a crappy nickname?” Alex mumbled under his breath.

Alex let out a long deep breath as he looked across to the gate on the opposite side. The lights in the arena suddenly dimmed down.

“And now his opponent for tonight, stepping in for our newest fighter. Introducing… The Annnvil,”

“What!” Alex exclaimed to himself, his eyes widening as a slight panic began to come over him. 

The spotlight suddenly turned on and began to dart around the room before stopping on the gate. The gate pulled open revealing The Anvil standing behind it. The crowd let out a rigorous cheer as he began to walk out into the Arena, waving to the audience and showboating the entire way. The Anvil stood opposite Alex, staring him down with an arrogant smile stretching across his face.

“Ha, weren’t expecting ta see me where ya? Ya look nervous, afraid I’m gonna kick your ass like I did last time,” taunted The Anvil.

“Yeah right, if I recall you needed your mummy to come save you,” Alex teased in return.

The Anvil's smile faded as he let out a deep pitched growl.

“You’re dead, punk.”

“Alright, are you? ready? Three, Two, One… Begin!”

Part 5 – The Big Fight

A click sounded out from the collar around Alex's neck. Alex felt his magical ability suddenly return to him. He looked up to see The Anvil barreling towards him at full speed,   
each step shaking the earth beneath him. Alex took up a fighting stance as he spawned his blade into his hand. As The Anvil grew closer, he squatted down before launching himself back up into the air. He curled himself up into a cannonball as he began to drop back down to the ground. The Anvil’s enormous body slammed down into the ground sending out a series of powerful shockwaves. Alex began to stumble and fall off balance as the ground beneath him continued to shake, only just managing to regain his balance.  
He returned his attention to The Anvil, his eyes widening at what he sore. While Alex's attention had been elsewhere, The Anvil stood back up and continued his rampage towards him. He launched his fist towards Alex at full force. Without a chance to move out of the way, The Anvil’s fist collided with Alex's stomach, sending him flying backwards. Alex crashed into the back wall. He let out a series of gasps as he struggled to breath. Alex pulled him self away from the wall as he began to regain his breath. The Anvil looked accros to him smugly.

“Awww, did that hurt? There’s no guard here to help you out of this one,” The Anvil said. 

Alex launched himself forward, fist first towards The Anvil. The Anvil ducked to the side avoiding his blow before quickly returning his own punch. Alex jumped up into the air to avoid The Anvil’s attack. He grasped his sword tightly between both hands as he fell back down to the ground, slashing it towards his opponent. The Anvil grabbed Alex blade in midair, stopping him in his tracks and sending a trickle of deep red blood dripping from his hand. Alex hung from his sword as he struggled to remove it from The Anvil’s tight grasp. The Anvil threw his arms behind his head, sending Alex and his blade flying towards the wall. The blade stabbed deep into the wall with Alex still hanging from it. Alex pulled on his blade as hard as he could, unable to remove it from the wall. 

“Crap!” exclaimed Alex.

Alex pulled his legs up to the wall before kicking off sending him flying towards The Anvil. He landed in front of The Anvil and quickly launched his fist towards his chest.  
Liz watched on the enormous monitor in Mr. Morhan’s office as the pair continued to trade blows. She glanced down at the controller for Alex’s collar sitting on Mr. Morhan’s desk before turning her head to look up at the clock sitting atop Mr. Morhan’s wall. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as she anxiously waited for Bip to shut off the lights.

“Come on… come on,” Liz muttered quietly under her breath.

Without warning the lights suddenly shut off plunging the entire building into complete darkness. Liz immediately used the opportunity to reach out to the controller on the desk.

“Huh, what happened?” Mr. Morhan exclaimed in a panicked tone.

“Sir, please stay put, I’ll keep you safe,” Thucho said as he prepared for a fight.

Part 6 – Minutes Earlier With Bip

Bip slowly floated through the tight, seemingly endless maze of vents running throughout the facility. He let out a long fed up sigh as he continued along his endless journey.

“This sucks, why do I always get stuck with the crappy jobs?” Bip sighed. 

A loud cheer began to echo down through the vents.

“Crap… sounds like things are starting to heatup up there. I’ve got to find this generator thing quick.”

Bip entered into a large circular room with a large cylindrical tube in the middle, running from the floor to the roof with a network of cables hanging from it. A slight dull humming sound emanated from the tube. Darted around the room where various high voltage signs and other warnings.

“This looks promising,” Bip said as he approached the tube.

He cocked back his arm behind his head. He let out a powerful shout as he launched his fist forward with as much strength as he could muster. His fist bounced harmlessly off the side of the cylinder. Bip was silent for a moment before retracting his hand back.

“Ow… that hurts so bad,” Bip said as she caressed his hand. 

He began to extend out his tail and wrap it around the generator. Once his tail had been fully extended he let out a deep breath.

“This is gonna hurt,” he sighed to himself

Bip’s tail began to let out a series of bolts of power, lighting up the room a fluorescent blue. Bip began to spasm around as the electricity from the generator surged up his tail and into his body. He stopped the electricity from his tail and began to retract it back. He stumbled about dizzily, his fur all standing up and smoke curling up from patches.

“Arghh…”

Bip glanced back up to the generator as it began to let out a high pitched screech before a loud explosion sounded out from inside. The lights in the vents suddenly shut off plunging Bip into complete darkness.

Part 7- Break out

Alex and The Anvil continued to trade blows with each other. Without warning the lights in the area cut off. A loud, shocked groan came from sounded out from the Audience as they began to grumble between themselves.

“Ahh, folks please stay in your seats and I’m sure the lights will be back in just a second,” the commentator tried to assure the crowd.

“What the hell… this is new,” The Anvil muttered as he let up his blows.

Alex heard his collar let out a click as the latch on the back of it opened up. Quickly removing the collar, he seized his opportunity, jumping up into the air and launching his foot towards The Anvil’s head. He felt his boot colliding with the side of his head before hearing a loud thud as The Anvil dropped heavily to the ground.

“What’s going on over there? Stay still… I don’t want any funny business,” came the voice of an approaching guard.

Alex looked up to the voice as his eyes continued to adjust to the darkness. He raised his hand up into the air as he listened to the sound of the guards' footsteps trying to get an idea of his location. Once he felt he knew the location, Alex lowered his hand in his direction to point directly at him. Alex’s blade pulled out of the wall behind him, launching forward at an incredible speed. The back end of the blade collided with the guard’s head knocking him out instantly. Alex’s blade disappeared in a puff of smoke as he ran across to the guard’s body. He rummaged around in his pockets until he found the small collar controller. The lights began to flicker before fully coming back on.

“Freeze!” came a shout from beside Alex.

Alex looked around to see two more guards running towards him at full speed. As the guards drew closer to Alex, he swung his leg around into the guard’s head, knocking him out instantly. He quickly launched his fist out to meet his other assailant who fell to the ground next to his companion. The audience let out a loud simultaneous scream as they began to scramble towards the exit as fast as they could manage.

“Please everyone, there is no need to panic. Please make your way towards the exit in an orderly manner,” said the commentator, failing to hide the panic in his voice.

Mr. Morhan slammed his fist down onto his control panel as he watched the events transpiring on his screen.

“How the hell did he get free?” Mr. Morhan yelled.

Mr. Thucho turned his head to look at Liz, his eyes filled with mistrust.

“Sir, please we must get you to safety at once,” Mr Thucho pleaded.

The right side of Mr. Morhan’s mouth raised into a cocky smile.

“Ha… That’s just what he wants.”

Mr. Morhan looked down to his desk. In an enclosure, beneath a glass cover, sat a large red button with LOCKDOWN written on it. He reached out and leisurely lifted the cover before pressing down on the button. A siren sounded throughout the facility as gates slammed shut and it went into lockdown mode. Liz and Mr. Thucho looked on in shock.

“B… But sir what are you doing?” Liz exclaimed.

“Now he has no way to escape,” cackled Mr. Morhan.

“Sir please we have to get out of here,” Thucho pleaded. 

Mr. Thucho stood up from his chair and calmly began to make his way towards the door.

“We’ll head towards the exit, the guards will deal with our little problem.”

Mr. Thucho exited the room followed quickly behind by Mr. Thucho, leaving Liz alone. She looked up to the monitor to see Alex looking back up to her.

“Good luck,” Liz muttered under her breath.

Alex turned around and ran off towards the cell block as Liz followed after Thucho and Mr. Morhan.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading chapter 31 of Mage. if you would wouldnt mind please consider giving it a like and leaving a comment on what you like and what you dont. if youd like to stay up to date with all updates please consider following me on my tumblr at https://50funny.tumblr.com/ and until next time have a good one.


End file.
